The Bets (BTS fanfictions)
by kybeech
Summary: Fanfictions about the members of the South Korean boy band BTS. Taehyung and Jungkook express their feelings for one another and the rest fall into place. Contains Vkook/Taekook, Yoonmin, Namjin, mature situations and dark themes. My first fanfictions intended as a way to keep my mind of things.
1. You Talk In Your Sleep (Taekook)

**Hey, I'm Ky. Well, I'm not but just call me that anyway. I wrote some BTS fanfictions because I was a bit bored and lonely. I'm not very good at writing and these are my first fanfictions, so if you like it, cool, if you don't, also cool.**

 **This first one is Vkook/Taekook because I ship them to death**

Tae chuckled as he watched Jungkook roll off the couch for the thousandth time. They had been studying, preparing for their tour in Japan when Jungkook fell asleep. Tae had taken his books off him, careful not to wake the sleeping maknae, and pulled a blanket over his body.

Now, watching him sleep, Tae felt something prick his heart. _How can he be so cute without even trying?_ The thought passed by without him noticing. _Seriously though, he is pretty cute._

This got Tae's attention. He meant in a brotherly way, right? Jungkook was just his adorable dongsaeng, a bunny rabbit with soft hair and beautiful eyes and killer abs and-

Tae sat up immediately. What was wrong with him? Jungkook was family to him, he shouldn't be thinking these things again. _Again?_

It was then that Tae realised that he'd been having these thoughts for months and pushing them aside as brotherly affection. He remembered watching Jungkook dance and blushing just as hard as the fangirls the boy was flashing. But he couldn't have a crush on Jungkook. Right.

Tae started pacing but soon sat down when he saw the younger one stir at the increase of noise. Tae smiled.

"Here we go again."

Jungkook's sleep-talking was infamous amongst the other band members for being loud, strangely coherent and absolutely hilarious. He'd act out scenes of dialogue and every once in a while sing parts of songs they'd been rehearsing, his unconscious voice never quite being able to reach the high notes. Tae loved hearing him sleep-sing, but he never knew why until tonight.

His head was swimming. He looked back and realised all the signs were there. He'd constantly be playing with Jungkook's hair, he'd laugh a little bit too hard at his jokes, he'd always sit next to him and he would never pass up an opportunity for physical contact. When he was talking to Yoongi, he wouldn't talk about his day, he'd talk about Jungkook's.

Tae cursed himself for being such an idiot. What the hell was he going to do? He put his head in his hands and started quietly humming the melody to 4 O'Clock. Confused, Tae wondered why that was even in his head. They hadn't practised it that day, or that month for that matter. Tae was about to dismiss it as an earworm when he realised that he had stopped singing, but the sweet sound was still in the air.

He looked up at the sleeping Jungkook and saw the boy softly singing his song. Tae smirked. _Cute._

Deciding he couldn't stay any longer, he said a silent goodnight to Jungkook and walked towards the door to his bedroom.

"Taehyung stay with me."

Tae froze. It took all of his willpower not to hide behind the door and stay there forever. His breathing sped up as he turned around and saw Jungkook still asleep on the couch. But if he didn't see Tae try to leave, why did he tell him to stay? Unless…

"No V hyung don't go."

He was dreaming. About Tae. Sitting back down, Tae told himself he could stay a little while longer. He was shaking just a bit. It _had_ been an eventful twenty minutes. But why was Jungkook dreaming of Tae? True, they spent most of their downtime together and were around each other a lot, but so was Jimin. Why wasn't Jungkook dreaming of Ji-

Tae didn't even want to finish that thought it made him so jealous. That was new. He was going to have to be careful around that boy, especially now that-

"Please Taehyung, I love you. I know you don't love me back, but I really do love you. Please don't leave me, hyung?"

Tae hung his head and sighed. Jungkook may have been asleep, but he wasn't lying. With a heavy heart and a cracked voice, Tae quietly admitted,

"I love you too."

Tae saw a tear drip from Jungkook's face on to the floor. This wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

"Please stay here Taehyung. Don't leave me." Now it was Tae's turn to cry. He would never leave him, not at the end of the world.

He hastily dried his eyes as he heard Jungkook's breathing change. He quickly got up and started tidying the kitchen, feeling very unprepared for what was about to happen. He held his breath and waited for Jungkook to wake up.

Jungkook's hand slid off his chest and hit the floor, jolting him into consciousness. He stammered as he sat up, slightly disoriented.

"Did I fall asleep?" Tae chuckled at this but didn't turn around to face Jungkook. He replied,

"Yeah, you did a bit." Fully concentrating on cleaning, he took a deep breath and added as casually as possible, "Any dreams?"

He heard Jungkook laugh and then stop abruptly. "W-why? D-did I say anything?" he stuttered, obviously panicked by the memory of his dream. Tae turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah actually, a lot." He swore he could feel the heat off Jungkook's face as he blushed.

"W-well…I mean h-how much did you hear?" he stammered, trying and failing to keep calm. Tae pushed himself off the counter and walked towards Jungkook.

"All of it," he replied and saw the younger's face turn red in embarrassment and frustration. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Jungkook hurriedly tried to explain himself.

"Okay…well…see…okay, yes, I do kind of like you a bit, but it's totally fine, like, it's all under control, I think it's just probably hormones or something and I'm not going to make a move on you or anything because I know we're family and you don't see me like that and- "

It broke Tae's heart to see Jungkook try to defend himself against him, so he decided to shut him up.

Gripping the collar of Jungkook's shirt, Tae pulled him in, crashing his lips down on the maknae's, kissing him more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone. Startled, Jungkook pulled back.

"Wha- I don't…um…"

Tae smiled, his adrenaline and testosterone keeping him cool. "You said you weren't going to make a move. So I did." This was good enough for Jungkook, who was still confused but decided to process it later.

He leaned back in for the kiss and was met with Tae's soft, sweet lips. Tae pushed him onto his back and began to trail kisses along Jungkook's jawline, making him shudder and let out a small moan. As Tae began to suck on Jungkook's neck, marking his territory, the front door opened and in strolled the rest of Bangtan.

"Hey guys, we were wondering if…" Jin's sentence was cut short as all five of them processed the moment they had just interrupted. The two lovers shot upright and sat awkwardly next to each other on the couch. Jin broke the silence by swiftly turning to the others and asking,

"Who had money on Vkook?"

Namjoon beamed and raised his hand while the others reluctantly got out their wallets. Jungkook looked at Tae, confused, but was met with an equally baffled face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tae asked.

"Jin and I started a bet on who would get together first," Hoseok explained, "the others made their own contributions. But I guess it's over now since my money was on Jimkook." This was clearly news to Jimin, who pulled a face along with Jungkook.

"It's not done yet," Yoongi replied, handing over a few notes, "I'm still waiting on Namjin."

"Not happening," Jin and Namjoon said together, which raised a few eyebrows.

"Anyway," Jimin broke the suddenly formed tension, "Guys let's leave and give these two some privacy?" Everyone chorused in agreement and filed out of the room, Yoongi smuggling a bag of popcorn which gathered some approval from the other side of the finally closed door.

Tae and Jungkook looked at each other and smiled. Tae took Jungkook's hand and led him into his bedroom and shut the door, which remained locked for a very long time.

 **If I'm honest, I don't really like that chapter and I kind of want to rewrite it, but I can't really be bothered. If you liked it, thanks, I really like writing but I'm not great at it. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry, I like the next one better.**


	2. You Woke Me Up (Yoonmin)

**Hi again! This chapter is longer than I was expecting and a lot darker than I thought. WARNING: Contains violence, mature themes and references to self-harm and depression (I didn't mean it to, it just sort of happened). I like it better than the last one though.**

 **I find Yoonmin so adorable, but if you don't, just skip it.**

It was 3am and Park Jimin was not asleep. His head was filled with millions of thoughts that would not shut up and it also didn't help that it was about 500 degrees in his room. He had discarded his shirt long ago and was now lying topless on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

It had been a very long day. They had learned 2 new verses of complex choreography that Jimin just couldn't get right. He had stayed in the practice room for hours after the others and danced until his feet bled. Which they had. When he returned to the dorm, everyone was sitting in silence and Yoongi was absent. The others looked at him and Jimin understood that there had been and incident.

Yoongi's episodes featured huge mood swings that frightened and confused the other members. They often resulted in him crying and locking himself in his room for a few days. They all did their best not to disturb him during this time and were as quiet as possible around his room. When he emerged, he was always fine, if a little dishevelled, and as if nothing had happened. As did everyone else.

Jimin had the room next to Yoongi's, so it was important for him to stay hushed. This wasn't hard, though, Jimin was quiet when by himself.

The heat was beginning to get to him, so Jimin took the glass from his bedside table to fill it up in the bathroom, which was on the other side of Yoongi's room. He opened the door and walked out, watching Tae and Jungkook asleep on the couch. Sure, he'd had to pay Namjoon some money, but hell, they were cute together.

While lost in thought, Jimin tripped over his own feet and stumbled. He managed to catch himself before he fell, but he unfortunately couldn't say the same for the glass he was holding. It fell to the floor with a loud smash, jolting Tae and Jungkook awake. Jimin watched as their expressions changed from startled, to relieved, to amused, and then to horror. They both got up and walked into Tae's room without a word.

This confused Jimin, so he turned around to see that the glass had smashed right in front of Yoongi's door, a few shards having entered the room.

Jimin's eyes widened and he quickly swept up the debris, ran into the bathroom and threw the broken glass in the bin. Hopefully the noise hadn't been enough to disturb Yoongi. No one knew what he did during his off day and no one wanted to find out.

Jimin found a clean glass and filled it up with cold water. He was calming down. Yoongi was probably just asleep; he probably didn't notice the glass dropping. Jimin drank and felt instantly better. He put the glass down and froze.

In the mirror in front of him, he could see a dark figure, swathed in shadows and dark clothing, standing in the doorway with his head bowed. Jimin spun around and took a few steps towards the figure. He realised who it was.

"Y-yoongi?"

The figure raised his head.

Yoongi's face was deathly white and his eyes, usually deep brown, were hellishly black, tinged with red, and had bags underneath them as if he hadn't slept for years. He smiled, his pale lips curling into an evil smirk.

Jimin shuddered involuntarily and was about to ask another question when Yoongi's face changed to one of pure rage. His hand shot out and grabbed Jimin's hair, yanking him out of the bathroom. Jimin wanted to scream, but his voice failed him and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

Yoongi pulled him along the corridor which Jimin noticed was smeared with blood. _He must have cut himself on the glass in his room,_ he thought, his mind wracked with guilt.

Yoongi stopped outside his room and threw Jimin into the darkness, not caring about the broken glass. Jimin hit the floor hard. He was crying now; his scalp hurt, his feet hurt from earlier and a small piece of glass was now lodged in his back.

He watched from the floor as Yoongi's silhouette approached him, slamming the door and coating the room in blackness.

Yoongi had always been a bit darker than the others. He wold make morbid jokes (and laugh at them) and he spent far less time socialising. Jimin was used to being a little bit wary of his hyung, the dark handsome stranger with the mysterious eyes. But now he was truly afraid of him and he had never been so scared for his life than he was at that moment.

The boy curled up on the floor, his arms protecting his face from his attacker. In one smooth movement, Yoongi ducked, grabbing a shard of glass in one hand and Jimin's wrist in the other. He flung the smaller boy against the wall, brandishing the glass at his exposed neck like a dagger. Jimin was shaking. His breathing was ragged and uneven from crying and he felt utterly powerless.

"Did you think it was clever?" Yoongi hissed menacingly in his ear. His voice was low and raspy. _And just a little bit sexy._ Jimin mentally punched himself.

"Did you think it was funny waking me up like that?" Jimin shook his head, panicked. Yoongi pressed the glass against his throat. "Say it, bitch!" he growled. Jimin was taken aback but managed to whimper,

"No! Hyung I'm sorry, it was an accident! Please don't hurt me!" He started sobbing again.

Yoongi looked at the helpless, crying boy with eyes that burned through the very soul. Still holding the glass in one hand, he pushed Jimin's hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Jiminie," Jimin looked up with large, wet eyes. Yoongi stared back. "We're well past that."

He pushed Jimin's throat against the wall with his forearm, suffocating him. Jimin continued to weep silently, his tears streaming down his reddening face. "Why?" he managed to choke.

Yoongi laughed. "Why?" He leaned in to whisper in Jimin's ear. "Because I can."

That settled it for Jimin. He was going to die in that room, asphyxiated by his psychotic hyung. As Jimin felt his consciousness slip away from him, his blocked memories came flooding back.

All the times he'd caught him gazing longingly at Yoongi, the electrifying feeling when they touched, the joy he felt seeing him dance, the sadness he felt seeing him leave, admiring him from across the practice room, watching him sleep…

 _What?_ In his dying moments, he was thinking of Yoongi, and Jimin realised that it was destined to be that way. With his last scrap of strength, he whispered,

"Please, hyung. I love you."

Immediately, Yoongi dropped his arms and stepped backwards, leaving Jimin to fall to the floor, coughing. Jimin kept his back to the wall, but stretched out his legs. _What even just happened?_ He asked himself as he vaguely processed Yoongi pacing at the other end of the room, the very picture of anguish.

 _Well done, Jimin,_ a voice in his mind said, _you finally admitted it._ Jimin sighed and was about to tell the voice that he didn't mean to, when he noticed that Yoongi had stopped pacing.

All Jimin could do was watch as the dark figure ran at him and kicked him hard in the stomach. Jimin yelped in pain and shock. His muscles failed him and he shuddered, curling up in a ball on the cold wooden floor.

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T JIMIN! YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU NEVER WILL! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yoongi pulled Jimin up and shoved him towards the door. He hit the doorframe with a thud and grasped the door handle for support. Yoongi had collapsed next to the bed and was shaking as he stared at the floor, his tears splashing on the wood panels.

It was heart-breaking to see Yoongi this way. Jimin knew he couldn't mend it, but he had to try.

"Please, Yoongi-hyung, I do love you. I can't help it, but I do. I love you."

Yoongi growled in frustration as he forcefully wiped away his tears. He stood up and limped towards his injured dongsaeng. He stroked Jimin's arm and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jimin, but you shouldn't. You can't. I'm broken and there's no one left who can save me now. Just forget me. Please. Love someone better than me. Maybe they could love you back just as much."

Yoongi softly touched his forehead to Jimin's. He looked into the younger boy's despairing eyes and went for it.

Placing his hand on the side of Jimin's face, he leaned in closer. Their lips touched for the first time and it was electric. The two became immersed in the kiss, which was deepening and intensifying with every passing moment.

Yoongi broke it. He pulled away and the two gazed at each other, out of breath and wanting more, _needing_ more. Yoongi knew he had to open the door and push Jimin out. He knew he had to lock himself and never let anyone else in forever. He knew what he had to do with that shard of glass.

Or…

"Fuck it." Jimin heard him say. Yoongi lifted him into the air and Jimin wrapped his legs around his hyung's waist. The kiss was hungry, desperate, animalistic. They both craved each other, each touch driving them crazy.

Yoongi threw Jimin onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He practically ripped his shirt off himself, his every nerve crying out for Jimin's body. He dived at Jimin's neck, marking him as his own, relishing the moans that emanated from the dongsaeng. _His dongsaeng._ Jimin was his.

Yoongi began to trail down Jimin's neck, nibbling slightly at his collarbone, earning a shiver from the other boy.

Jimin was in heaven. He could swear Yoongi's fingers were magic. One hand was exploring his body, tracing his muscles with a light, gentle touch. The other was in his hair, being careful to avoid the damaged area, tousling and playing with his already dishevelled hair.

It was all he could do to dig his fingernails and heels into Yoongi's back, yearning to know every part of him better than he knew himself.

A soft knock on the door tore the two apart again. They stared at each other, their eyes filled with lust for each other and disbelief at the interruption. Namjoon's voice was muffled by the door.

"Yoongi? I know we're not supposed to disturb you right now, but there's a fair amount of blood in the hallway, no one can find Jimin and Hoseok heard shouting from two doors down. Call me crazy but I'm worried. Can I come in?"

Yoongi and Jimin froze in shock. Slightly flustered, Yoongi answered sarcastically, "Please don't."

"Yeah well too bad. I'm sorry Yoongi, but you aren't okay. You need help. I'm coming in anyway."

Panic struck the two lovers as they watched the door handle turn. Yoongi passed his shirt to Jimin to cover him up.

Namjoon stepped into the room and paused as he examined the sight in front of him. The other two took the opportunity to do the same.

The room was a mess. There was glass on the floor, upturned drawers, a smashed mirror, furniture everywhere and clothes strewn all over the room. That all happened before Jimin came in, but Namjoon didn't know that.

Jimin was bare chested and covered in bruises. He had a fresh scar on his back and bruising all over his throat and ribs. Yoongi felt bad and knew that would hurt in the morning. He also had a hickey on his neck and bite marks on his collarbone. Yoongi didn't feel guilt at that. More like pride.

Yoongi looked like death if death was a character in a teen angst movie. His hair was a mess and his lips were swollen. There was also something strange. Obviously he had scratch marks on his back from Jimin's nails, but Jimin didn't even touch his wrists and forearms, so why were they…

Jimin decided to file that under 'freak out about later' as he was snapped back to the present by Namjoon laughing.

"What?" snapped Yoongi, reality hitting him a little too hard.

"Sorry," giggled Namjoon, "but we all owe Jin some money."

Jimin and Yoongi looked at each other, simultaneously remembering the bet. Jimin groaned in disappointment.

"Damn it! He bet on us?"

"Yup," Namjoon confirmed, checking his phone, "Yoonmin, for 30,000 won*. Pay up."

"It doesn't matter," Yoongi flared suddenly. He pulled Jimin to his feet and shoved both of the intruders out of the door. "We are not together," he said before slamming it in their faces."

Namjoon looked at Jimin who was confused and heartbroken.

"It's okay, Chim. You'll get there eventually. Just keep trying." He walked back to his room and shut the door, leaving Jimin alone in the bloodstained corridor.

"Yoongi?" he whispered through the door, "I'm not leaving. I'll never leave you. I love you." The only response was the shard of glass slid underneath the door and the gentle sobbing from the other side.

 **Make of that what you will. I was going to leave it at "bloodstained corridor", but I thought that would be a bit cruel.**

 ***30,000 Korean won is just over 25 USD**

 **I did mean to say, if you like these stories but your OTP is another ship (Jimkook, Vhope, etc) just tell me and I'll put it in an AU.**


	3. You Saved Me (Namjin)

**Hi again. Well done if you've gotten this far, I appreciate your perseverance. The last ship left for this AU is Namjin. I ship this less than the others, so the story isn't as good, but I'm planning to write some other stories with some more ships because I feel like I skipped JHope out of this. So enjoy.**

 **For the purposes of closure and continuing the storyline, Jimin and Yoongi did get together between the last story and this one.**

Jin was tired. Really tired All he wanted was a hot bath and about 15 hours of sleep. He knew he would never get it because Taehyung existed, but he wanted to cherish the silence while it lasted.

He had spent the last 31 hours awake, which was a new personal best for him. He had spent most of it in the studio down the street practising and practising and practising. He knew his vocals weren't as good as the others' but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to catch up. Hell, he wrote a whole song about that.

When he got back to the dorm, it was nearly midnight and everyone was asleep for the first time in weeks. Since half the group had coupled up, they were spending most of their breaks in each other's rooms. Namjoon, Hoseok and Jin were the only single ones left.

Jin smiled when he remembered when Yoongi finally admitted that he was dating Jimin. It was a good day for all three of them; Yoongi and Jimin spent all day locked in Jimin's room and Jin went shopping with all his newly earned money.

As the hot water slowly filled up the bathtub, Jin found himself reflecting on how the group dynamic was almost exactly the same. They were all so close that romantic connections didn't make much difference.

The steaming water enveloped and relaxed Jin's fatigued body. He listened to the sounds of the building around him: the whir of the air conditioner, the soft sound of Jungkook singing in his sleep, the gentle splash of the water around him, lulling him into a tranquil sleep state.

He was ever so tired after all

************************************************************************************************************************************He awoke with a start. He tried to breathe but he choked, causing a surprising amount of water to spill out from his lungs and onto the floor. _What the hell?_

He was lying on the floor of the bathroom in a puddle of water drained from his hair and body. He had a towel around his waist and another towel was folded behind his neck, supporting his head like a pillow. He had fallen asleep in the bath, essentially drowning himself. Someone must've rescued him, but who?

He was about to leave the room when he spied a handwritten note on the sink addressed to him. He opened it and read: _Be careful, hyung. I can't save you every time. I'll try though. I love you._

Jin walked back to his room with a head full of thoughts, intending to muse some more on the mysterious note, but he was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

In his dream, he was falling. This wasn't unusual, he was usually falling in his dreams. That was probably significant on some weird, subconscious level, but Jin couldn't be bothered to find out what it was. He landed unharmed, as is the way in dreams. Namjoon helped him to his feet. He was usually in Jin's dreams as well. That was probably a little bit more significant and maybe not so subconscious.

They say you can't smell anything in dreams, but Jin swore he could taste Namjoon's scent – citrus with a hint of something more flowery. They didn't stop holding hands as they walked down a long road with the sun behind them, casting swirling silhouettes ahead.

Jin was faintly aware of his name being called, but he ignored it. He wanted to stay here in this dream, this moment forever. The whole world was ahead of him and Namjoon was by his side. Suddenly, something dark began running towards him and pounced.

Jin was jolted awake by Tae leaping on top of him and shouting. Jin rolled over in bed and tried to ignore the 21-year-old child. But goddammit he was persistent. It didn't help that Hoseok was laughing in the doorway. Jin cracked.

He forcefully sat up, pushing Tae off his bed and onto the floor and yelled,

"What is it, Taehyung?!"

Tae showed his crooked grin and just said "…hi," before sprinting out of the room with Hoseok.

Jin sat back and reflected on his dream. It had been perfect until Tae decided to intrude. He wasn't entirely sure if he liked Namjoon like that. All he knew was that being brothers wasn't enough for him.

All of a sudden, he remembered the note and his experience last night. He grabbed the note off his floor, praying that Tae hadn't seen it. Hell, he might have written it. He examined it frantically for clues.

The writer had called him _hyung_ , but he was the oldest, it could still be anyone. He knew Jimin wouldn't dare leave Yoongi, especially at night, and vice versa. Tae was very awake and it was only 8 am so he must have been asleep by midnight along with Jungkook since they didn't do anything separately anymore.

That narrowed it down to Hoseok and Namjoon. Was Hoseok checking in on him this morning? Or was he just chaperoning Tae?

But the note said _I love you_. Did that mean as a brother? Or something more? It was hard to tell from writing, but it still didn't feel like a platonic phrase.

Jin decided that it would be easier to tell if he actually got up and interacted with his dongsaengs. He got dressed in fresh clothes which comforted his hot skin and left his bedroom. He was confronted with laughter that was loud, but so joyous it was heart-warming. When the owner of the giggles saw Jin, he exclaimed,

"Jin-hyung! Hobi made us pancakes!" It was Jungkook, of course, still in his pyjamas and entangled with Tae on the couch. They were trying to throw bits of pancake into each other's mouths and Jin felt faintly jealous.

Hoseok looked up and smiled a sweet smile.

"You slept really late and Tae was hungry, so I just shut him up a bit. But of course you can't leave the precious golden maknae out of anything, so I made some for him too." His facial expression changed to slightly concerned, "Do you want some? You seemed really out of it this morning."

Jin didn't respond. He was too busy analysing every part of Hoseok's sentences for clues. The only thing left to ask was,

"Has anyone seen Namjoon?" The answer surprised him.

"No, he's been in his studio since, like, midnight."

Jin calmly walked back to his room, not bothering to excuse himself. If Namjoon was out at midnight, he couldn't have saved Jin from drowning. So it was Hoseok. The one he didn't have a crush on.

He tried to stop himself from screaming into his pillow. Tae and Jungkook had been so easy. They liked each other and that was that. Even Yoongi and Jimin had been relatively simple after sorting out some complications. But Jin knew he would never love Hoseok except as a brother. And he would never say the same Namjoon.

He had to tell him. Namjoon was his closest friend and he deserved to know everything whether it killed him or not. When evening fell, Namjoon had still not returned. Jin decided to excuse himself as casually as possible, but practically ran out of the door.

It was strangely cold outside. Jin could see how erratic his breath was. His mind was racing with every scenario possible. Everything he could say and everything said to him in return.

 _Stop it,_ he thought. _You're just telling him what's on your mind. It's nothing you haven't done a thousand times before._ And yet his hand was still shaking as he turned the door handle to Namjoon's studio.

He found Namjoon sitting with his head in his hands, thinking hard. The room was small and messy and filled with bits of paper. He had been writing or trying to.

He started at the sound of the door shutting, spinning round in his chair, but relaxed when he saw that it was just his friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily, confusing Jin.

"I didn't say anything was wrong."

"Your eyes did," he replied, involuntarily making Jin's heart skip a beat. He repeated, "What's wrong?"

Jin sat down, sighed, and let everything out.

"Last night, I nearly drowned in the bath. I didn't mean to; I just sort of fell asleep. When I woke up, I was fine, but there was a note on the sink saying _I love you_ so I tried to figure out who it was from, but…"

Jin wasn't focusing on his words anymore. Just on Namjoon. The way his brow was creased with concern, the way his breathing gently undulated his chest and shoulders.

Somehow, Jin managed to say,

"…I think it was Hoseok." He paused for breath and watched as Namjoon broke eye contact and smiled. It was a beautiful smile if a confusing one.

"What?" Jin asked.

Namjoon locked him into a deep stare. Before he knew it, Namjoon's lips were on his and Jin's heart nearly exploded. It was only a small peck, but it felt like an eternity. Namjoon pulled away and chuckled at the dumbfounded expression on his hyung's face.

"You, Kim Seokjin, are an idiot. A hot idiot, but an idiot nonetheless"

And everything fell into place. The scraps of Namjoon's handwriting littering the floor, the consistently held eye contact, his dream, the kiss…

Jin just about had time to groan in realisation before Namjoon pulled him in again. This time, the kiss was deeper, more passionate. Jin slipped his tongue bravely into his lover's mouth and soon the two were fighting for dominance. Making out with Namjoon was rougher than expected, but they were both so hungry for each other, so starved of each other's love.

Namjoon broke the kiss and whispered huskily into Jin's ear,

"You wanna go back to my place?"

When Namjoon woke the next morning, Jin was gone. He had probably left early so as not to raise suspicion. The memories of last night were ringing in his mind: the ferocity, the heat, the feeling of Jin's body under his own. It was amazing. He pulled on some clothes and left the room to see that Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok and Jin were awake in the living room.

He looked at Jin and blushed slightly, but so did the other. Jin greeted him.

"Morning! I'm sorry there's no breakfast, we don't have any eggs," he said.

"That's okay! I'll get some!" Jimin volunteered, opening his wallet. He frowned. "Okay, I'm missing about 30000 won, did anyone raid my wallet last night?"

Namjoon, Jin and Hoseok also reached for their wallets to discover the same amount of cash had disappeared.

"What the hell?" Jin exclaimed, really confused and a little bit pissed off, "Who took our money? And why?"

Yoongi took a brand new pair of expensive-looking sunglasses and put them on.

"You guys need to fuck quieter." He looked to Namjoon and then to Jin, then casually stood up and sauntered out of the room.

Jimin and Hoseok slowly turned their heads towards the pair. Jimin looked like he had just discovered a unicorn.

"Oh. My. God. There is no way you guys are dating!" Neither said anything or made eye contact with anyone, causing Jimin to squeal and skip into Tae's bedroom, from which more high pitched sounds emanated

Hoseok smiled in disbelief. "It's a hell of a coincidence that all six of you are gay, but that you all coupled up perfectly is a freaking miracle."

Jin smiled at Namjoon. "Yeah. I guess it is."

 **That could've been so much more detailed, but I went back to school today and I was so dead but that concludes this fic. Review and tell me if you loved it or hated it and I'll probably listen because I got nothing else going on atm.**

 **Cya**


	4. You Talk In Your Sleep (rewrite)

**I have _never_ liked the original chapter that much and now that i suddenly have a whole lot of time in quarantine i decided to rewrite it :) some of the plot changes a little bit just because it makes more sense and i was also such a baby ARMY when i wrote the og chapter ~**

Taehyung watched Jungkook shuffle around on the couch for the thousandth time and snickered quietly. They had been attempting to study English together and it had taken Taehyung a while to realise that Jungkook had fallen asleep. He had just taken his books away, pulled a blanket over him and carried on studying by himself.

Taehyung soon noticed that 'studying by himself' mostly consisted of staring at Jungkook. Once again, Taehyung shook his head and turned his attention back to his books. He had read the same paragraph about a hundred times by now but he was still no clearer on what it meant. His brain wasn't functioning as well as he'd like it to and he had a sneaking suspicion that Jungkook was behind it.

This was happening a lot recently. Taehyung would attempt to focus on something and Jungkook would come in and totally disrupt it. A few days ago, when Taehyung was trying to beat his high score on some game, the moment Jungkook had walked in, he forgot what he was even doing and started a conversation. It was only when Jungkook left that he came to his senses again. The week before, when he was helping Seokjin with dinner, he had nearly burnt the dorm down when Jungkook said hi.

It was like his world revolved around Jungkook. And, in some ways, it did. Jungkook was his littlest little brother, the only one he liked to talk to about his actual problems. Jimin was always there, of course he was, but Taehyung didn't like to worry him. Jungkook was unconditionally there with him and for him and it was so amazing. He was just an awesome person in general. His dance skills were unparred, he could do anything he set his mind to, he had the most incredible body and-

Taehyung slapped himself. He really needed to stop thinking about Jungkook like that. It was happening way too often and it was starting to freak him out. He didn't think of any of the others like that. It couldn't be…

Taehyung started thinking about how much he let Jungkook rule his mind. Every outfit he chose in the morning, his first thought was _would Jungkook like this?_ Every car journey, he would make a subconscious effort to sit next to him. Even in reviewing performances, when he was supposed to be focusing on himself, his gaze always drifted to Jungkook.

Taehyung sat bolt upright. That wasn't… normal. He looked over Jungkook's sleeping form and his heart skipped a beat. Fuck. So maybe Jungkook was perfect in every way, shape and form. And that was just maybe the most attractive thing Taehyung could think of. Jungkook rolled over on the couch and moaned lightly. Taehyung smiled and sat back, breathing for a minute.

"Here we go again," he muttered.

Jungkook's sleep-talking was the funniest thing any of them had ever heard. He did it at least once a week and it wasn't unusual for him to wake up with an audience. He spoke clearly and fluently while acting out his dreams which were so strange sometimes. Taehyung's personal favourite quote was,

"No, eomma, that's too many chickens."

Occasionally, he'd sing, too. Taehyung didn't know how he had a mostly stable voice whilst asleep but the notes he couldn't reach were hilarious. Everyone did love it, though. Taehyung more than anyone.

He was about to get up and get some water when he heard a familiar tune. He looked over and saw Jungkook sleepily but beautifully humming the melody to Winter Bear, which made Taehyung's heart flutter annoyingly. It was getting a lot harder for Taehyung to stay sane with Jungkook here. He needed time to think. He said a silent goodnight and then got up, ready to go to bed. He had just turned away when he heard a faint,

"Taehyungie-hyung, stay with me." Taehyung froze. He spun around, wondering how Jungkook could have woken up. As he watched, he realised that he hadn't. Jungkook was asleep and dreaming about him. There was that flutter again. "No, hyung, I know… you don't like me like that, I know… please, though, I love you," Jungkook whimpered. Taehyung could barely breathe. "I can't help it… you're so pretty."

This was bad. It wasn't right that Jungkook was dreaming about those kinds of things. It also wasn't right that Taehyung's heart was beating so fast at the sound of the sleeping maknae's voice. He stared at Jungkook, taking in how breathtaking he looked, even though he was literally just lying on a couch. His perfect pink lips were parted ever so slightly, mumbling sweet nothings about Taehyung.

This was weird, Taehyung thought. He quickly walked to the kitchen and took a bottle of water out of the fridge, struggling to open it. His mind was racing all over the place and he couldn't think straight at all (no pun intended). He had only just figured out that he might have a crush on Jungkook within the past ten minutes; and somehow Jungkook liked him, too? That was unlikely, impossible and altogether a stupid idea. Taehyung scolded himself for even considering that. Just because he was dreaming of this didn't make it true.

Before Taehyung had a chance to panic even more, Jungkook shuffled into the kitchen, fully awake and rubbing his eyes sleepily. Taehyung barely had time to register how cute he looked before he mumbled,

"Hyung, I fell asleep… why didn't you wake me up?" he asked and Taehyung smiled. He ruffled the younger's hair, subconsciously relishing in the silky smoothness of it.

"I'm sorry, Kookie. You worked hard today and you looked so peaceful sleeping there," he grinned and Jungkook pouted.

"Well… thanks for looking after me anyway, hyung. I didn't mean to make you study on your own," he said. Taehyung wasn't going to tell him that he hadn't done any studying at all after Jungkook had fallen asleep – more like had a life crisis.

"It's okay. As long as you got some rest, I'm happy," Taehyung told him. It felt harder to act around Jungkook now, as if every word could give him away and expose him. He didn't particularly want that to happen, especially as Jungkook seemed to be totally fine. He began to walk out of the kitchen, feeling way too hot in the comparatively cool room.

"W-wait, hyung," Jungkook called after him and Taehyung stopped. He turned around and Jungkook suddenly seemed wide awake. And scared. "When I was asleep, did I… say anything?" he asked slowly. He must have remembered the dream he had. Taehyung nodded.

"Yeah, you did," he answered and Jungkook exhaled quietly, thinking hard.

"Did you hear what I was dreaming about?" he asked and Taehyung could feel his shame. Taehyung's blush must have answered the question because Jungkook just nodded and whispered, "Right." It was silent after that but Taehyung couldn't stand it.

"Jungkook, I-"

"Hyung, I like you," Jungkook confessed suddenly and cut Taehyung off. Taehyung just blinked. Jungkook was red and pretty as fuck. "I hate that I like you, because it's fucked up. I can't like you, that's not right, we're family. But you're so distracting and everything about you makes me lose my mind and I've really tried but I can't help it. I know that's gonna fuck everything up so badly but I can't… I can't take it anymore," he breathed. He looked so upset but Taehyung was speechless. Yet he needed to let Jungkook know it was okay.

Taehyung didn't know where the hell he got the courage from, but he found himself walking towards Jungkook. And placing his hands on Jungkook's waist. And kissing Jungkook. Fireworks exploded in his mind as their lips connected and he felt Jungkook breathe against him, shyly gripping Taehyung's arms. Taehyung walked him back until he hit the kitchen counter and they broke apart. Jungkook's eyes were sparkling with confusion and want.

"This… isn't a dream, right?" he whispered. Taehyung was so gone for him. He smiled.

"God, I hope not." He kissed Jungkook again, allowing himself to sink further. Jungkook's teeth nibbled slightly at Taehyung's lip, asking to go deeper. Taehyung let him, opening his mouth just a little further. He tasted so sweet, Taehyung thought absently. Jungkook's hands slid up to his shoulders and pulled him closer to him. Taehyung stroked Jungkook's lower back slowly. It felt too good.

"Jimin-ah, you want anything?" someone called from the doorway. Taehyung and Jungkook split apart instantly but they were too late. Namjoon had seen them. All three of them froze and stood in uncomfortable silence. Then Namjoon shouted, "Everyone owes me ₩30,000 and an apology!" Taehyung and Jungkook looked at each other in confusion as Seokjin and Jimin ran into the kitchen.

"What?"

"No way!"

"You're together?" Jimin asked and Taehyung stuttered.

"U-um, no?" Jungkook squeaked and the three intruders sighed.

"If you're friends with benefits then we all owe Hoseokie money," Seokjin pointed out.

"Wait, I thought it was Yoongi-hyung?" Namjoon said.

"No, we'd only pay Yoongi-hyung if I found out first, which I didn't," Jimin refuted.

"Someone explain why everyone's paying someone?" Taehyung asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Well," Namjoon started. "We all got kind of drunk a while ago and theorised that one of you had a crush on the other and so we started a bet. If you start dating now, then I win. If you're friends with benefits, then Hoseok wins. If you didn't do anything until July, then Jiminie would have won. If one of you told Jimin first, then Yoongi-hyung would have won and if it was unrequited then Seokjin-hyung would have won," he explained.

"No one thought Namjoon-hyung would win," Jimin pouted, "so you'd better be friends with benefits," he said and Taehyung and Jungkook looked at each other.

"We… aren't," Taehyung told them. Jimin and Seokjin took out their wallets, grumbling.

"Wait, we aren't together either!" Jungkook protested. Taehyung's heart thudded and everyone else faltered.

"Joon, were you lying?" Seokjin asked, hitting Namjoon lightly. Namjoon just looked confused.

"Wait, what? I swear to God, you were kissing just now," he said and Jungkook nodded.

"Well… yeah. But we didn't talk about anything. I said I liked him and he kissed me and then you walked in and started discussing this and it's all a very big mess in my head right now because I only just woke up and I'm not entirely sure what's happening and can someone catch me if I pass out please because- "

"Yeah, okay, calm the fuck down," Jimin interjected Jungkook's stream of thought. "Tae, do you like him?" he asked and Taehyung nodded. "Jungkook, do you like him?" Jungkook nodded, too. "Tae, do you want to date Jungkook?" Taehyung nodded again. "Jungkook, do you want to date Tae?" Jungkook nodded as well. He looked up at Taehyung and smiled bashfully. Taehyung smiled back.

"I have a very simple solution to this that would make you two happy and me rich," Namjoon stated.

"Why the hell is everyone in the kitchen? I want food, move," Hoseok demanded but Namjoon just turned around.

"Shush and give me ₩30,000," he said and Taehyung heard Hoseok pause before gasping.

"No way!" He pushed through the others and studied Jungkook and Taehyung for a minute. "Ugh, fine," he conceded, taking out his wallet as well.

"Can we go?" Jungkook asked, sounding like a child asking his parents for permission. The others were too busy arguing amongst themselves to notice. So Taehyung took Jungkook's hand and led him out of the kitchen and into his room. He'd like to say they got a lot of talking done but Jungkook didn't even talk in his sleep that night. Well, he didn't sleep that night.


End file.
